


Subjected

by TalesofKings



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofKings/pseuds/TalesofKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really is not plot. It revolves around a few quotes I've found online and I've found a way to incorporate them into a little drabble/short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjected

  You told me one day that I’m going to hate that I love you and at the time I was confused not sure of what you meant until you I found you with him. My body still bruises from where your words touched me, the ones you spat like fire that burned hot and heavy in my memory as I recalled them. Before that we were happy together, or at least I assumed so; six years and in that time I have never liked my name more than the way your tongue caressed it.

  I lie awake at night most times scared to sleep, perchance to dream because the deafening silence can’t seem to quiet my troubled mind and its contemplation of you. The warmth from this bottle feels me up on the inside and for the first time in a long time I feel myself smile, amazed that this alcohol tastes better than the thought of you and her and I’m beginning to think I've imagined you all along. But imagination and intoxication can only last me so long.

  I asked you why you had done it and why you would throw away six years over an affair that supposedly meant nothing to you. I asked if we could work it out. Asked if it were possible we could forgive and forget only I got silence in return. And after a while I’d asked you why you had hurt me. Then you told me some things are better left unsaid.

 

++

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.This was just something to do/write in my spare time so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, so DISCLAIMER: all the quotes that you've seen throughout this work are not mine and credit goes to the original authors. I have no intentions of plagiarism or taking credit for said authors work. I've taken several different quotes and composed a short story out of them.


End file.
